Majidonga
Majidonga jest bossem we wszystkich częściach serii gier "Patapon".thumb|Śpiący Majidonga Opis Majidonga to wielki, potężny smok o postawie dinozaura. Podobnie jak jego słabsi krewniacy, Dodongi, osobniki gatunku Majidongi - często wybierane były na strażników starożytnych sekretów. Widywane są też osobniki wolne, ale rzadziej. Jego rzadszym, oraz znacznie silniejszym krewniakiem jest Kacchindonga. Wygląd Majidonga, tak samo jak Dodonga, swoim kształtem przypomina drapieżnego dinozaura. Wygląda jednak groźniej niż jego słabszy krewniak. Zamiast pióropusza ma parę wielkich, grubych rogów, zagiętych w przód. Rogi ozdobione są czerwonymi pasami i widać na nich też liczne ślady broni. Majidonga ma też kłąb futra na grzbiecie. Jego dolna szczęka jest grubsza, a na nosie ma kolec. Co najważniejsze, zamiast niebieskich ma czerwone barwy. Historia Patapon W Patapon Majidonga jest strażnikiem miasta Lostdon, jego zadaniem jest strzec pradawnych sekretów starożytnych. Drogę do jego ruin wskazuje Pataponom Pogięty Kompas, znaleziony w Wepie. Majidonga musi zostać pokonany, a strzeżony przezeń skarb: bęben Don, jest niezbędny do przejścia Pustyni Tamaran. Walka ze smokiem toczy się w misji Miracle of Lostdon, która z czasem zmienia nazwę na "Dauntless Majidonga".thumb|Majidonga we mgle w Ruinach Dongary Patapon 2 W Patapon 2: DonChaka Majidonga nie jest już bossem fabularnym. Pełni tam rolę strażnika starożytnego miasta, Dongary, który czuwa wyłącznie podczas mgieł. Możemy się z nim zmierzyć w misji Invincible Dragon in the Fog (z czasem zmienia nazwę na "Invincible Dragon Majidonga"), która pojawia się tylko, gdy w miejscu walki z Dodongą panuje mgła.thumb|Majidonga w Jaskini Męstwa Patapon 3 W Patapon 3 spotykany Majidonga jest jedynym osobnikiem nie pełniącym roli strażnika. Pełni natomiast rolę drugiego medium Arcybiesa Męstwa. Co prawda demon został wygnany, ale wciąż istnieje ryzyko, że wróci w nowym potworze. Nie musimy walczyć z Majdongą, jest bossem niezwiązanym z fabułą. Walczymy z nim w misji Sekret Jaskini Męstwa, która z czasem zmienia nazwę na "Nieustraszony Smok Majidonga". Akcja rozgrywa się w Jaskini Męstwa. W części tej mozemy też postawić w Kryjówce statuę przedstawiającą tego potwora lub ustawić fryzurę, przedstawiającą jego róg (obie rzeczy dostępne u Srebrnego Hoshipona).thumb|Fryzura Majidongi Łupy Wprowadzony w Zachwianie lub zabity Majidonga wyrzuca pojedynczy przedmiot. Zwykle mają one średnią wartość, czasem trafia się coś cennego. Patapon= W tej części Majidonga wyrzuca zwykle Ka-Ching, różne materiały (drewno i minerały) lub dość słabe bronie. Czasem jednak trafia się bardzo cenny sprzęt typu Wielkiego lub Starożytnego, albo materiał wyższej jakości. Zdobywa się od niego również jeden przedmiot, niezbędny do rozwoju fabuły. *'Ka-Ching' *'Kamień' (ang. Stone, minerał poziomu pierwszego) *'Drewniana'/'Banalna Gałąź' (ang. Wood/''Banal Branch'', drewno poziomu pierwszego) *'Twarde Żelazo' (ang. Hard Iron, minerał poziomu drugiego) *'Wiśniowe Drzewo' (ang. Cherry Tree, drewno poziomu drugiego) *'Ruda Tytanu' (ang. Titanium Ore, minerał poziomu trzeciego) *(Rzadko) Hinoki '''(drewno poziomu trzeciego) *(Rzadko) Mitril (ang. Mytheerial, minerał poziomu czwartego) *(Rzadko) '''Super Cedr (drewno poziomu czwartego) * Stalowa Włócznia (ang. Steel Spear, broń) * Stalowy Łuk (ang. Steel Bow, broń) * (Rzadko) Głębinowy Impakt (ang. Deep Impact, element ekwipunku) *(Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek Starożytny (ang. Ancient Equipment, elementy ekwipunku) * (Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek Wielki (ang. Giant Equipment, elementy ekwipunku) *(Tylko raz, na pierwszym poziomie) Cud Deszczu (ang. Rain Miracle, Cud) |-|Patapon 2= W dwójce Majidonga wyrzuca głównie materiały (w tej części już tylko minerały), Ka-Ching lub (bardzo rzadko) bronie średniej jakości. Zabijając go po raz pierwszy otrzymuje się dodatkowo jego Bitewne Jajo, z którego zdobyć można maski, komupona i kolejne materiały. Pokonawszy smoka na jednym z wyższych poziomów zdobywa się też specjalną nagrodę: nowy, przydatny Cud.thumb|Bitewne Jajo (ang. Battle Egg) Majidongi *'Ka-Ching' *(Jedyny łup w Paraget) Parachari *(Tylko raz, na pierwszym poziomie) Jajo Majidongi poziomu 1 (ang. Majidonga Egg lvl. 1, Bitewne Jajo) *'Kamień' (ang. Stone, minerał poziomu pierwszego) *'Twarde Żelazo' (ang. Hard Iron, minerał poziomu drugiego) *'Ruda Tytanu' (ang.'' Titanium Ore'', minerał poziomu trzeciego) *(Rzadko) Mitril (ang. Mytheerial, minerał poziomu czwartego) *(Bardzo rzadko)' Adamant' (ang.'' Adamantine'', minerał poziomu piątego) *(Tylko raz, na poziomie drugim) Cud Siły (ang. Brimstone Juju) * (Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek Wielki (ang. Giant Equipment, elementy ekwipunku) |-|Patapon 3= W tej części Majidonga nie wyrzuca żadnych łupów przy wprowadzeniu go w Zachwianie. Dopiero zabity wyrzuci pojedynczą skrzynię niskiej jakości, lub (przy pierwszej śmierci) Klucz (dzięki któremu można odblokować Głębie Gniewu. *(Tylko za pierwszym razem) Klucz *'Drewniana Skrzynia' poziomu 5-10 *'Żelazna Skrzynia' poziomu 5-10 *'Złota Skrzynia' poziomu 5-10 thumb|139px|Statua Majidongi Taktyka *Majidonga jest bossem niewiele trudniejszym niż Dodonga, ale od części drugiej dysponuje nowym, bardzo groźnym atakiem. **W dwójce jest dość groźny i nie należy go lekceważyć. *Wszytkich jego ataków w jedynce (i w pozostałych częściach poza rykiem) da się uniknąć piosenką PonPata. *Jest wrażliwy na Zachwianie, ale nie da się go Podpalić. *Otrzymuje zaniżone obrażenia od broni Ogniowej. *Do walki z nim należy uzbroić się w sprzęt chroniący przed zwykłymi obrażeniami i Ogniem.thumb|Słabnący Majidonga *W "Patapon 3" Majidonga jest określony jako smok, zatem skuteczne przeciw niemu będą bronie zadające większe obrażenia tym bestiom (takie jak miecz Smokomord, czy tuba Smokosen). *Dopóki nie nauczymy się piosenki PonPata należy trzymać armię z dala od Majidongi. Gdy szykuje atak należy grać ChakaChaka, wtedy armia zbierze się w grupie, a żołnierze na przodzie cofną się, wychodząc spoza jego zasięgu. *Gdy wykona kilka skoków w miejscu i zacznie się wycofywać, oznacza to, że najprawdopodobniej nie wróci do walki i będziemy musieli za nim pójść. *Gdy straci dużo Zdrowia zaczyna robić smutną minę i opadać z sił; oznacza to, że niewiele mu do śmierci. **Od tego momentu zdecydowanie częściej używa Pożarcia. *Najlepszą obroną na jego atak rykiem jest Naładowana Obrona (kombinacja PonPonChakaChaka i ChakaChakaPataPon). *Podczas szykowania ataku rykiem Majidonga staje się niewrażliwy na Zachwianie i Odrzucenie. *Jeśli w Patapon pożre cennego dla nas Patapona lepiej wczytać grę i zawalczyć ponownie, gdyż strata jest permanentna. Ataki i umiejętności Majidonga dysponuje następującymi atakami i umiejętnościami: Patapon= thumb|Majidonga szykuje Zionięcie Ogniem (po prawej atak) Zionięcie Ogniem Majidonga mruknie, podniesie wysoko głowę, po czym pochyli się szybko, ziejąc ogniem przed siebie. Atak ten zadaje niskie obrażenia, Podpala i Odrzuca. Łatwo uniknąć jego efektów pieśnią ChakaChaka, ale można też ominąć go bez jakichkolwiek strat (które przy użyciu Obrony i tak są minimalne) używając piosenki uniku PonPata. thumb|Majidonga szykuje Uderzenie Rogami Uderzenie Rogami Majidonga pochyli łeb, przymknie oczy, warknie i zacznie kiwać ciałem, po czym odchyli do góry łeb, uderzając Pataponów rogami. Ten atak zadaje średnie-wysokie obrażenia, wprowadza w Zachwianie oraz Odrzuca . Należy bronić się piosenką ChakaChaka, jednak lepiej zagrać PonPata, które da stuprocentowy unik.thumb|Majidonga szykuje Pożarcie (po prawej próba ataku) Pożarcie Majidonga skuli się, zacznie machać ogonem, po czym wyprostuje się i pożre pierwszego złapanego Patapona. Ten atak nie zadaje obrażeń, śmierć ofiary jest automatyczna. (Jeśli mamy małą armię, należy szczególnie starannie unikać tego ataku.) Czapeczka ofiary nie zostaje odzyskana, zatem pożartego nie można przywrócić do życia. Musimy ratować Pataponów za pomocą uniku PonPata, albowiem ChakaChaka nic nie da. (Hatapon nie może zostać trafiony, a co za tym idzie zabity, tym atakiem.) Zdeptanie (Umiejętność bierna) Idąc przed siebie Majidonga odepchnie Pataponów do tyłu. Poza przemieszczeniem armi inie czyni to jakiejkolwiek szkody. Umiejętności tej nawet nie opłaca się unikać, lepiej po prostu atakować smoka. Można go jednak powstrzymać poprzez Zachwianie potworem lub Uśpienie go. |-|Patapon 2= thumb|Majidonga szykuje Zionięcie Ogniem (po prawej atak) Zionięcie Ogniem Majidonga mruknie, podniesie wysoko głowę, po czym pochyli się szybko, ziejąc ogniem przed siebie. Atak ten zadaje średnie-wysokie obrażenia, Odrzuca i Podpala. Ataku tego najlepiej unikać piosenką PonPata lub DonDon, ChakaChaka jest tutaj nieopłacalne. thumb|Majidonga szykuje Uderzenie Rogami Uderzenie Rogami Majidonga pochyli łeb, przymknie oczy, warknie i zacznie kiwać ciałem, po czym odchyli do góry łeb, uderzając Pataponów rogami. Ten atak zadaje średnie-wysokie obrażenia, wprowadza w Zachwianie oraz Odrzuca do tyłu. Jedynym skutecznym unikiem jest piosenka PonPata. ChakaChaka tylko zmniejszy obrażenia, zatem jest nieopłacalna. DonDon może się sprawdzić, ale istnieje ryzyko, że żołnierze oberwą rogami w powietrzu.thumb|Majidonga szykuje Pożarcie (po prawej próba ataku) Pożarcie Majidonga skuli się, zacznie machać ogonem, po czym wyprostuje się i pożre pierwszego złapanego Patapona. Ten atak nie zadaje obrażeń, śmierć ofiary jest automatyczna. Zabity tym atakiem Heros już się nie odrodzi. Piosenka obrony ChakaChaka nic nie da, za to PonPata lub DonDon pozwolą uniknąć Pożarcia. (Hatapon nie może zostać trafiony tym atakiem.)thumb|Majidonga szykuje się do wydania Wielkiego ryku Wielki Ryk Majidonga stanie w skoncentrowanej pozie, zacznie się trząść, a po czasie dłuższym niż przy szykowaniu innych ataków wyda z siebie wielki ryk, który zadaje wysokie obrażenia całej armii i Powala ją na ziemię lub Odrzuca do tyłu i wprowadza w Zachwianie. To najgroźniejszy atak Majidongi. Najlepszy unikiem jest Naładowana Obrona (kombinacja PonPonChakaChaka-ChakaChakaPataPon), ponieważ najskuteczniej zmniejszy obrażenia (mamy dość czasu, by ją wykonać). PonPata i DonDon nic nie dadzą. Zdeptanie (Umiejętność bierna) Idąc przed siebie Majidonga odepchnie Pataponów do tyłu. Poza przemieszczeniem armii nie czyni to jakiejkolwiek szkody. Umiejętności tej nawet nie opłaca się unikać, lepiej po prostu atakować smoka. Można go jednak powstrzymać poprzez potraktowanie go Zachwianiem, Uśpieniem lub Zamrożeniem. |-|Patapon 3= thumb|Majidonga szykuje Zionięcie Ogniem (po prawej atak) Zionięcie Ogniem Majidonga mruknie, podniesie wysoko głowę, po czym pochyli się szybko, ziejąc ogniem przed siebie. Atak ten zadaje niskie obrażenia, Odrzuca i Podpala. Łatwo uniknąć jego efektów pieśnią ChakaChaka, ale można też ominąć go bez obrażeń (które przy użyciu Obrony i tak są minimalne) używając piosenki DonDon lub PonPata. thumb|Majidonga szykuje Uderzenie Rogami Uderzenie Rogami Majidonga pochyli łeb, przymknie oczy, warknie i zacznie kiwać ciałem, po czym odchyli do góry łeb, uderzając Pataponów rogami. Ten atak zadaje średnie obrażenia, wprowadza w Zachwianie oraz Odrzuca do tyłu. Należy bronić się piosenką ChakaChaka, a jeszcze lepsze są DonDon i PonPata, które dają stuprocentowy unik.thumb|Majidonga szykuje się do Pożarcia Pożarcie Majidonga skuli się, zacznie machać ogonem, po czym wyprostuje się i pożre pierwszego złapanego Patapona. Ten atak nie zadaje obrażeń, śmierć jest automatyczna. Efekt tego ataku może być bardzo bolesny, ze względu na obecność tylko czterech żołnierzy. Musimy ratować się za pomocą PonPata lub DonDon, albowiem ChakaChaka nic nie da. (Hatapon nie może zostać trafiony tym atakiem.) thumb|Majidonga szykuje Wielki Ryk Wielki Ryk Majidonga stanie w skoncentrowanej pozie, zacznie się trząść, a po pewnym czasie (krótszym niż w dwójce) wyda z siebie wielki ryk, który zadaje średnie obrażenia całej armii i Powala ją na ziemię (lub Odrzuca do tyłu). Najlepiej zagrać na to obronę ChakaChaka, aby zmniejszyć otrzymane obrażenia. Inne piosenki nie dadzą żadnego efektu. Zdeptanie (Umiejętność bierna) Idąc przed siebie Majidonga każdym krokiem zada niskie obrażenia zdeptanym jednostkom, nieuchronnie Odrzuci je i wprowadzi w Zachwianie. Uratować się możemy za pomocą większości piosenek obronnych, lub po prostu trzymając bestię z dala od siebie. thumb|Gdy w "Patapon 3" Majidonga skacze, oznacza to, że wpadł w Szał Szał (Umiejętność bierna) Po stracie 55% zdrowia, Majidonga skoczy w miejscu (czasem skacze kilka razy) i przestanie przygotowywać ataki, przez co stracimy czas na reakcję. W Szale zadawane przezeń obrażenia są zmniejszone, (ale Pożarcie nadal jest groźne, bo natychmiast zabija ofiarę), jednak aplikowane przez smoka Efekty Statusu wciąż działają równie silnie co normalnie. Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Rzadcy Bossowie Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Smoki